voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Wāli-Emirs
The Wāli-Emirs (Custodian Princes) are a bureaucratic class in the city of Haison charged with the administrative operation of the Caliphate 's capital. Their power is directly correlated to their wealth, which by unofficial standards also makes them the dictators of economic policy. At current, municipal administration recognizes the existence of five families that sit on the Council of Custodians, from whence the municipal leader and governor is elected. The legitemacy of these families are pulled from their economic strength expressed through election committed to the replacement of a Wāli-Emir. Generally, only the wealthy may participate due in part to the merchant tax. The Grand Wāli is the appointment made from the Wāli-Emirs to preside over the city, represent it, and defend it. History The formation of the Wali-Emir body arose during the reign of Rashdun as a way to refine his administrative power by dropping unwanted titles. As an effort, it was the first of his administrative reforms to balance the Caliphate authority over the empire. At the time, the merchant powers had a considerable amount of influence over the court and petitioned the Caliph to assign the city of Haison to one house or the other to monopolize the effort; each house have long had influence over the dock primarily but never the entire city. However, the Ayayba'dhja disagreed with the proposition to offer the title to any one single family. The advise was also backed by the Court Steward Jabal al-Neri who proposed that all the houses should be responsible for the city and its upkeep. He further sweetened the offer by proposing that the competitive autonomy may lead to further tax opportunities if not a strong market from local competition as they fight to rake in wealth from afar. Rashdun conceded to his court advisors on the matter and invited the House Father's to a banquet during which he applauded them for their aptitude for coin, but also laid down the terms for the independently governed city. Enforced through the court and presided over by the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha the merchant fathers would share the burdens of running the city with one of their lot proclaimed till his death the metropolitan Wāli. Those under him would serve in council and legislation as his Emirs. The situation was initially not well met, but within the decade it gone into effect as its own beast. The first house who gained any sort of power was that of Jarnawid family who had long traded in salts and spice along the coast and owned several ships of their own. Through their apt desire to attain control and make their city theirs Emir Ali ibn-Mashaq al-Jarnawid played an aggressive hand to acquire - if by force - the enterprises of his competitors. To further cement their own power the Jarnawid family bought a large share of the docks, expanding them to produce a considerable trade fleet to raise their private naval stock. The Zifafids are the second-strongest family who bore power over salt and gemstones. Though not the wealthiest of the ruling families their power has remained static through a history of conservative moves on their part. Families of Power The current families of power: :- Jarnawids :- Nahahid :- Zifafid :- Sumanid :- Kanz i-Bawi The Armory i-Haison Early into the rule of Rashdun's succesor the massive Armory of Haison was constructed a consolidation over the port by the Jarnawid family. Though constructed on a lease with the palace they utilize the manufacturing works of the armory to construct a vast fleet of ships for themselves or others. The palace retains all powers to over-ride work orders in the interests of political or military endeavors and takes a 60% share of the profits made. Though the armory has well given the Jarnawid's a monopoly on private ship-building in Haison. Court of Emirs The court of Emirs is held by the eldest members of each of the merchant houses, these men are known in formal as the Wāli-Emirs. The court serves as a legislative body approving the orders of the Grand Wāli and the election of a replacement on the previous's death. As well, the appointment of Emir is granted by election on the death of one and the vacancy of his seat. Those that seek to elect a candidate pay a landed voting fee, making the process accesible by the merchants. Families have been known to save up a vast sum for campaign finances to back the next head of the family in his bid to replace the previous. Though even families like the Jarnawids have lost the bid on replacement they've been known to come back to steal someone else's seat. And the elections have been known to flow with as much blood in the backrooms as gold. Politics Apart from governing the city of Haison the Wali-Emir have additional national powers such as the organization of national and international trade, being the economic backbone of the nation. The Caliph courts them as effectively being the formal office of economic development for Haison's roll on the world stage. As such this position has collectively given them a presence in the Court of the Caliph, and the political alliances that come with it. The Wali-Emir are known affiliates to the so-called Aristocratic Faction, backing the other wealthy and bourgeoisie members of Hissuani society. Their economic policies however greatly differ from their political allies. The Wali-Emir hold a great deal of interest in the concepts of free liberalized trade. However interests of foreign trading presences they support the idea of tariffs and protectionist policies to avoid over-influence of the national economy from foreign powers, often actively expressing caution around the trade blocs. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Politics Category:Organizations